A Cats Meow
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: When Doumeki finds a cat he has no idea what he's in for. The demon cat becomes jealous over Doumeki's attention to Watanuki, and soon Watanuki finds himself trading places with it, becoming a slave to the underworld and their sick battles.
1. Welcome

_**Saeton**: Ello all! Well, here's my second shot at a xxxHolic fanfic. You all seemed to enjoy Second Shadow, and now that's I've had a new name change I didn't know if anyone would remember me. xD I hope this one does even better, and it will be more centered around Doumeki as I wished the other one had. For all those that enjoy Yuuko in a story be warned, for if you read my other you know that she will not be playing a huge role in anything I do. Yes, she will appear, but don't think that she will be providing all the answers. This is a fic centered around the characters that are Doumeki and Watanuki._

_Synopsis: Doumeki and Watanuki happen upon a wounded cat, and Doumeki decides to take it in. Unfortunately both he and Watanuki are ignorant of the demons true intentions really are. Upon seeing the attention that Watanuki is receiving from Doumeki it becomes jealous, and decided to trade places with Watanuki. Taking the young man's form and forcing Watanuki into his, he takes his place, and Watanuki is swept away by his old owner, a woman of the demonic realm who's animals lives don't last very long. Will Doumeki notice this switch, and will he be able to make it in time to save Watanuki?

* * *

  
_

Would he be forever trapped in the prison that this woman called "a home"?

In reality there is no such thing as freedom. Even a bird is caged in this reality that the one known as "god" created for it. No matter how one looks at the essence of creation no one is able to escape the shackles that force us to continue on our existence.

Even if said bird escaped and flies into the air toward a new destination, eventually there will be no ground to stand upon, and no sky to continue upwards.

He knew this well, and didn't question it. He would never know the precious words called "freedom". The words barely dared enter his mind anymore as he lie upon the cold earth, staring upwards at the roof of his cage.

And yet he longed for it. Desired to be able to run free, to do as he wished, spoke as he wished. To do things that he had never experienced before.

Another bump in the road. He had been feeling them more and more lately, these sudden jolts that forced him to sit up and take a curious look around. They had been traveling for so long he almost forgot where exactly he was, but these bumps brought him back once again to his horrific reality that he was still locked away within the carriage.

How long had he been there? Longer then he could remember, he knew that. He didn't know any other home except for the metal bars that surrounded him. Yes, every so often he was released, but the punishments that came with that were ones that he could live without. Oddly enough, although he despised the cage that held him, it was also his sanctuary.

Her filthy hands couldn't reach deep into his precious safe house.

Another bump. Clawed hands reached up and grabbed hold of the metal bars, gripping hard, teeth clenched. Where were they, and why was the trip so bumpy? He felt that at any moment he would do sliding out the back.

Funny how he thought that, for seconds later the cage was tipping ever so lightly, his body being the only thing keeping it from tipping backwards. Even as he clung to the front, gripping, crying out for some type of help that he knew he would not receive, he was falling.

Another bump and his home was hurled into the air. He didn't even have any time to register what had occurred before the cage slammed into the ground, rolling and spinning. Small cries were emitted as he felt his body hit into the metal, limbs that weren't broken before coming close to being so.

Finally it stopped, resting upon the hard earth, becoming silent. The only thing that moved was the door which flipped open, falling off its hinges and hitting the ground.

Even as he reached out, grabbing the edges with cold hands, pulling himself out, he could barely register what had occurred, or what position he was in. Emerald eyes watched the carriage continue on its way, ignorant that it's passenger had been tossed out the back like a garbage bag. He was fine with that though; he would much rather have it that way.

Freedom? Or at least as close to what he could call freedom? Was that finally in his grasp?

Freeing himself from the metal death trap he began walking, feet dragging across the dirt, unsure of his destination but determined to find it anyhow.

* * *

"And then you had to go off and say that to Sasame didn't you! Why would you do such a thing, now he's going to think-"

Doumeki barely listened to whatever the boy beside him was saying, instead focused on the road before him, mind wandering off to what he would be doing later that evening. He knew he had cleaning to do, his father had made that rather clear the night before, but he also knew that the chose wouldn't monopolize his entire night. He could rearrange his room again, it was becoming rather bland…

"Are you even listening to me? Argh, you are so infuriating!"

The larger of the two males give a sideways glance to his companion, eyeing him up and down. Although they had been hanging around each other for quite some time, being made to do odd tasks by the woman called "Yuuko", he never really conversed with the young male. He had seem him around, and honestly had become very interested in the boy who could see spirits, although he qould never say such a thing out loud. Not because of some silly reason as pride, merely because he didn't want to waste the words on something that should be known anyways. Although they never really spoke to one another on real matters, important ones at least, he did feel a sense of welcoming by the other male.

"Mm." He mumbled. Not a word really, merely a sound to say that he was , in fact, listening. He would ignore the fact that he actually wasn't.

This seemed to anger the glasses wearing boy even more, as he threw his hands up into the air and began screaming another tantrum. Something about his voice, or how he acted. He wasn't sure. Best not to dwell on such things anyhow.

Something caught his eye. His steps became quicker, and without realizing it Watanuki's must have as well, for they both reached the edge of the alley at the same time. Grabbing the wall and peeking in, Doumeki's eyes glanced back and forth, eager to find what had darted across the road and into the darkness.

The scent of garbage filled his senses and he made a small face, displeased that anyone could leave such bags just lying around. Didn't they have any sense of decency? His father would be up in arms about such actions.

"What are you doing? You're ignoring me again aren't you?"

Watanuki followed his lead, leaning into the alley, finally just stepping into the opening and taking a look around. He must have seen it too, but didn't voice it out load. Grabbing a trash lid he pulled it up, instantly gagging and tossing it back onto his bin. Shaking his head he turned to face the more stock of the two, crossing his arms.

"It was probably just an animal. Can we go?"

"Just a moment."

Taking a few steps forward he headed toward the back of the alley, meeting face to face with the wall. With his foot he pushed away another bin, ignoring its contents that seemed to move underfoot. He decided it was best not to even ask. Leaning down he began to dig with his hands, pushing away anything that got in his way.

And there is was, a small cat, thin and shaking, fragile to the touch, looking back up at him with large emerald eyes. Well, one eye to be precise, the other was shut, unable to open due to a thick layer of yellow crust. It let out a quiet mew, one leg pulled up into the air, the other trying to make up for it as it inched backwards against the wall. It didn't look as if it desired Doumeki's attention but he provided it anyways, reaching down and taking hold of the kitten in his grasp.

Watanuki stared at it, pushing his glasses up against his face with a finger, tiling his head.

"A cat… probably a stray." He mumbled, inspecting it up and down. "You don't know what it has. We should probably bring it to a vet, or maybe an animal shelter…"

Before he was able to finish Doumeki was already walking away, the small feline held firmly in his grasp, although it continued to try to free itself. Large hands wrapped themselves around it, one finger absentmindedly petting it's greasy blond fur.

Who knows, maybe his mother would enjoy it.

* * *

Excuses. That's all that it was. Even he knew that as he lay on his bed, the cat in the other corner of the mattress staring at him with its one large eye. He knew that neither one of his parents would be too appreciative of the small creature, his father being obviously allergic to any type of fur, and his mother way too busy to play with such an animal. For some reason though he felt he had to bring it home, had to pay some sort of attention to it.

The cat on the other hand thought differently as it attempted to look for any type of escape. It's displeasure of being stuck in the tall man's home was evident. It hissed at Doumeki, fur going up, a small growl tingling in the back of its throat.

Ignoring the cats minor threats Doumeki finally sat up in the bed, grabbing it by the scruff of its neck and making his way out the door. He had yet to tell either of his parents about the small yellow creature, but he figured once his father came home the sneezes would alert him to some sort of oddity. Until that time though Doumeki would do as he pleased.

Reaching the bathroom Doumeki put the cat down on the floor, heading over to the tub and turning on the faucet. He kept his hand under the water until he assumed it warm enough for the tiny beast before removing it and for some reason drying his hand on his jeans. Turning he picked up the cat, even as it tried to hide behind the toilet, and plopped it into the water.

Doumeki learned fast what happened when you threw an animal that doesn't appreciate water into said liquid.

After a few moments of fighting, some quiet curses from Doumeki and a few claw marks the cat finally calmed down, staring up at the dark haired figure, shaking. Whether it be from the chill of the air or from fear was unknown. Still though, Doumeki couldn't help feel a bit sorry for it. Sadly though it needed to be washed, at it smelled of old garbage and its fur had caked on mud and he didn't even want to know what else.

Feeling satisfied with its bathing, he stood, knee's soaked in the water that had splashed over the side of the tub, and grabbed a towel. Reaching back in he picked up the cat with both hands, holding it close to his chest.

Before long the shaking stopped, the animal curling into the shirt that Doumeki wore, closing its eyes. Releasing a sigh Doumeki rested back, hitting the wall behind him, and relaxed.

* * *

The cat leaned into the soft clothing that was this strange mans, eyes opening to stare upwards.

How had he ended up in this predicament? Oh yeah, he got lost in the accursed human world. But this didn't seem so bad. It wasn't anything he had expected, not at all, and this human seemed rather…

Kind?

He shook his head. He wouldn't think of such things, not yet. He wouldn't pre-judge. It could all be a trick after all. He would relax though, would allow himself to fall into a sleep as he felt no danger at that immediate moment. It would be a while before that wretched woman were to find him again anyhow.

A clawed hand reached up, brushing away a lock of hair that had fallen over the other man's face, fingers feeling its soft texture. Taking one long fingernail he ran it across his cheek, something within him desiring to shove it deep within the mans flesh, but instead he allowed his hand to fall to his sides.

He would rest for now.

* * *

_**Saeton**: So yeah, short, but to the point. xD I hope you all enjoyed, and don't worry, so much more interaction with Watanuki and Doumeki in the next chapter. Tis awesome. We all love it and you know it. I just bought a whole bunch of Doujinshi too. Oo_

_Once again, Reviews are always loved._

_Over and Out._


	2. Property

_**Saeton**: What's up all! Second chapter to this wondrous story. (Wondrous? Wow, I'm generous to myself eh?) So what's up people? I really have nothing exciting to say, funny how that is. Usually I'm a damned chatterbox. Oo College sucks, ok? On to the chapter!_

_As a side note to all. English is NOT my native language. I apologize for any misspelling or issues that may come about in my writing, and pray that you be patient with me. Sadly due to long hours of work and schooling, I have little time to do much else. (Hence why it's taken me THIS long to update). Thank you._

_Nic: xD Hello Nic. Thanks for the review my friend. Well, here's the update you wished for. Enjoy!_

_Hitsuiro Issa: Sup. Yep, this is going to be another horror story. I probably should have written that sooner, my bad. Mwaha, Watanuki-pussy. Oo Also not lewd! –Cough- Thanks for the add! Sweetness._

_jellyD: I'm sorry for leaving you in suspense like this. ^^" Here ya go!_

_kiiiityyyy234: And thus I shall._

_TenshiGosuperu: Well thank you. And as I stated above, sorry for the minor issues. I might, I don't know. I just don't think I have enough incentive to bother. xD Go me and my laziness.

* * *

  
_

The next week had passed rather quickly for the stoic young man as he cared for the small creature. Every morning he would wake up, feed it, spend some time with it, go to school, return home to repeat the morning routine, and go to bed. So far his father had not found the animal, but his sneezes from the other room alerted him to something amiss in the house. Doumeki pretended to ignore it, praying that the cat would not meow while he was gone and announce its presence.

Most would say this odd sense of emotion was uncharacteristic for the young man. In reality it wasn't. He liked small things, things that he could pick up and hold in his arms. He seemed to gravitate towards anything that felt even a little helpless.

Thinking these things made him wonder if that was exactly why he felt the need to hang around the lanky boy in glasses. Watanuki never seemed to be able to hold his own with anything. Many times Doumeki found his mind wondering how Watanuki had even survived as long as he had. It seemed almost impossible.

Would he like holding Watanuki in his arms? He bet the other male would fit rather perfectly, but it was a strange notion. He didn't think that Watanuki would appreciate it too much; in fact he was almost certain. That never stopped him before though, and he made a mental note to try sometime.

The cat on the other hand seemed to be becoming a little more affectionate as the week went by. When he first arrived he barely allowed Doumeki to take hold of him. Now though when he returned to him room the yellow mass of fur was bounding towards him, hopping onto his legs with claws that were a little too sharp for the archer and scaling his body. He would usually find himself on the shoulder of the young man, purring and rubbing against his face, tail ending up wrapping around his eyes or mouth.

He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Even after the first few hours he was wondering how he could pressure his father into allowing the feline to stay with them. It would be hard, but he could offer some form of trade. His dad liked to drink right? Maybe Yuuko would allow him to borrow something from her storehouse…

As he was thinking he barely noticed Watanuki who made his way around the corner, catching up with him quickly. He had forgotten about their scheduled meeting where Watanuki would be assisting him in cleaning the backyard as payment for a past service. Watanuki had not stated that he wished to do such work, but didn't complain about it too much.

"Where have you been?" He hissed, the beginning to another day of his rants. "I was waiting around the school for you, and when you didn't show up I figured I would just come by. You were already on your way home you jerk!"

Doumeki glanced over at him, thinking back to when they had made the agreement. Realizing his mistake he nodded slowly, offering what could have been a quiet "sorry", but it wasn't quite audible. Shaking his hand, Watanuki decided not to go into it. He really wasn't in the mood that day.

Reaching the house took no time at all, and both boys went to work quickly. As Doumeki did the necessary things his father and laid out for him Watanuki complained in the background about what he wasn't doing. It was the normal routine; one Doumeki had no intention of changing anytime soon. He rather enjoyed these odd times spent together. This time though he was feeling a little restless, andonce he knew his father had slipped outside for a sneak at a drink he made his way into the house, heading toward his room. Curious, Watanuki followed, glancing back only for a moment to watch the father of the household walk behind a tree, away from view.

"Your dads weird." Watanuki mumbled, finally focusing on what was in front of him. "What are you doing anyways, we're supposed to be working."

Doumeki made no sound, but instead headed straight for his bedroom, knocking once to allow the resident to know he was there. Opening the door he bent down, picking up the feline before it had the chance to claw all over him.

Watanuki blinked, staring down at the animal that he only barely recognized from the week prior. He crossed his arms, allowing a grin to cross his face.

"You kept that thing? I didn't think someone like you would. What are you going to do with it; I thought your dad was allergic to animals."

Doumeki shook his head, scratching the cat behind the ears. The animal began to purr, rubbing his head more vigorously again his hand, thoroughly enjoying the attention. It tilted its head upward, first staring at Doumeki, then offering a quick glance at Watanuki with large, emerald eyes.

Bending down, Watanuki put on a small smile, rubbing the cat gently on its head.

He stopped suddenly, a frown forming on his features. Fingers trailed down his head, falling to his neck, touching something almost metal. He tugged gently, his other hand pushing away the fur that hid the small item.

"Doumeki" He whispered, trying to get a better look. "this cat has a collar you know, he belongs to someone."

Though it was no collar he'd ever seen before. The thing felt heavy, probably weighing down the tiny animal quite a bit. It was a metallic color, and on its base a small lock. The thin item was hidden well by the animals golden fur, but to anyone who had been spending as much time with it as Doumeki had seeing it shouldn't have been an issue.

Crossing his arms, the boy with glasses scowled, shaking his head. "You need to find its original owner and give it back. You know this. I'm surprised at you."

Doumeki held the animal tightly in his arms, eyes scanning over its small body. Although he knew this to be true, although he knew it was the right thing to do, something had been tugging in the back of his mind. He honestly had no desire to bring the small creature back to where it belonged. It was more then a childish wish to keep the animal as a pet, but more like a deep, guilty feeling. He had found the animal bruised and broken, and had seen no flyers asking for its whereabouts. As far as he was concerned it belonged to nobody.

Without another word he turned away, cat in hand, heading out of the room and back toward the backyard, prepared to continue working. He could hear the yells from the bedroom, demanding him to listen, demanding him to bring the animal back to where it belonged, but Doumeki had learned the secret art of ignoring one as loud as Watanuki.

And he felt he was becoming a pro.

* * *

"And he has decided to keep it, can you believe it? I just don't know what to do with him."

Yuuko tilted her hand, pipe in hand, listening only vaguely. She too had learned the secret art of ignoring Watanuki, but only used it in special circumstances. Sometimes the boy actually had interesting things to say, although he sounded like a jealous girlfriend at the moment. She chuckled at this though, shaking her head before she opened her mouth, deciding that for the moment she would keep that to herself. She didn't want the child to shut in what he wanted to say, at least not in this instance.

"And the thing had a damn metal collar too! Well, I mean, it was wicked heavy, and had a lock of something on it, but that's not the point!"

Something in Yuukos mind seemed to click and she turned her attention to the boy in the apron, eyes narrowing. Letting out the smoke which she had been holding in her throat she clicked her tongue, leaning in.

"Lock?"

"Yeah, it was heavy and metal. Really thin though. The poor thing looked like it could be weighed down quite a bit. Me and Doumeki tried to pry it off several times but it wouldn't budge. You'd think it would break easily being how thin it was. Whatever. Maybe we can get a lock smith or something. Who would do that to an animal?!"

The rant continued, but Yuuko noticed an obvious sign of curiosity and worry on the young man's face. Apparently animal cruelty was on his negative list.

Eyes glued onto Watanuki, she took another breath of the pipe, shoulders relaxing against the chair.

"Stay away from that cat Watanuki." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

Although for the rest of the shift Watanuki pushed and budged her for answers she remained silent, staring off toward the blackened sky. Nothing more could be said anyways.

She wondered if he would ever learn.

* * *

The night was chilly for summer, but the feline took little notice to it, being accustomed to different extremes in weather. This actually felt comfortable to him. Instead he ravished in it, stretching his lanky body, ready for a walk about.

His eyes locked onto the sleeping man beside him. Leaning forward, hand outstretched, he touched Doumeki's chin, claws scraping their way gently down his neck.

He didn't know why, but he enjoyed this mans company. He was gentle, kind, and never struck him, even though at times the feline did all he could to make the man angry. This human was nothing like anyone he had ever witnessed before. Of course his current "profession" left him in the midst of some unpleasant people.

But the other one, no, he didn't like him. He didn't like the human who could see spirits, the one with glasses. That cute face, lank body, the one that could even match his feline physique. It wasn't just his looks either, his entire attitude he despised. Sure, the human… thing was kind to him, almost like the stoic man, but the stoic man was also kind back.

A little too kind, and the cat was jealous.

When one owns a cat, the owner must realize that they themselves do not actually "own" the feline, but the feline owns them. A cat is very territorial in nature; it's what has kept them alive for so long. They are also very protective of what they assume to be their property. No one gets in its way, no one tries to move in, or they feel the claws of wrath. This information must be noted and accepted when a person takes in a cat to their domain. The home instantly becomes the property of the one of ears and tail.

And the stoic human was his property.

Opening the window with clawed hands the lanky figure hopped, landing on the cool, moist grass. Not a word, not a sound, as per his nature. Looking up at the window for one quick second to make sure the human noticed nothing, he made his way down the yard, past the gate, and into the road.

He could sense his original owner was on the prowl, looking for her money maker. He could not have this though, could not accept being captive once more. He would appease her though, make her happy. He would give her something else, something better then himself, and he would gain his freedom.

The best thing was she wouldn't even have to know it wasn't him.

Climbing onto a fence he sneered, seeing the boy in glasses walking, holding a bag to his side. Fangs bared, he dove.

* * *

_**Saeton**: AHHH! Class is about to start. I just got a new piercing the other day and I need to go clean it again. This sucks. I love em, have a ton, but it's always such a pain to maintain. Curse you metal in my face!_

_So yeah, reviews are always welcome, but thank you for taking the time to read another chapter. See you soon.  
_


	3. Captured

_**Saeton**: Ahh, hello my friends. The great me has returned! What, no applause? Fine~ Whatever. In any case what's up my friends? Sorry for not posting in a while, been hectic around here. Working two jobs which include a worker in a Hannaford Deli and a tattoo/piercing parlor. I'm a piercer! Woot~_

_**jellyD**: xD Yeah, cats are a freaky thing. Actually trying to get rid of one a friend of mine found and happened to drop off at my house. As much as I love her I have enough pets at the house. Ah well. Want a cat?! xD_

_: Heh, well here you go my friend, thank you for waiting so patiently._

_**Tuli-Susi**: Yeah, I own two cats. My one we nicknamed Hitler, she's crazy. Oo The other one we are trying to find a home to. I have so many other animals though (Ferrets, dogs) that it's hard to manage. xDD I will assume you have one as well!_

_And for those of you who are e-mailing me and writing in reviews and on my message board, piercings I have:_

_1 Tongue, 1 naval, 2 eyebrow (same eyebrow), 2 lip, 2 tragus, 2 conch, 1 rook, 1 industrial, and next month 16 piercings on my sides for two corset piercings._

* * *

The stoic human was his property.

Opening the window with clawed hands the lanky figure hopped, landing on the cool, moist grass. Not a word, not a sound, as per his nature. Looking up at the window for one quick second to make sure the human noticed nothing, he made his way down the yard, past the gate, and into the road.

He could sense his original owner was on the prowl, looking for her money maker. He could not have this though, could not accept being captive once more. He would appease her though, make her happy. He would give her something else, something better then himself, and he would gain his freedom.

The best thing was she wouldn't even have to know it wasn't him.

Climbing onto a fence he sneered, seeing the boy in glasses walking, holding a bag to his side. Fangs bared, he dove.

It took Watanuki a few seconds to realize there was a shadow slowly coming closer to him from the sky, causing him to instinctively raise his hands in a defensive posture. Not that this would have done him any good if say, the attacker was larger than him. Thankfully though the feline matched Watanuki's physique pretty well, and landed upon the boy rather gently. It was the falling backwards and landing on the pavement part that hurt Watanuki the most.

Taking in a deep breath of air Watanuki opened one eye, taking a quick glance at the creature that sat upon him. Of course he didn't expect to see a rather lanky, boney looking boy with cat ears and a tail which whiped back and forth. Although this was unexpected it did not deter him from eyeing the collar which was worn upon the feline demons neck, recognizing it almost instantly.

"Errr, you're… Doumeki's cat, right?"

The felines eyebrow quirked up, a smug look clearly visible on his face. This disappeared though within seconds, the cat deciding to give the boy a warm smiling, fangs bared. He nodded his head, tail swinging back and forth. Slowly he lifted himself off Watanuki and stood before him, lowering a clawed hand to help the other up.

Brushing away locks of yellow-orange hair, the cat grabbed the boys hand, pulling him up to his feet. He only just then registered that the boy with the glasses was only a little taller than him. They were almost exact in height.

"Sorry about that, I just saw you and got so excited I lost myself!" He chuckled, hands wrapping into themselves behind his back. He arched himself forward slightly, making sure to be as close to Watanuki as possible without the other becoming obviously uncomfortable.

Watanuki wasn't sure what to do about this situation. He had never seen the cat looking as it did just now. If this were a demon or a spirit surely he would have been able to sense it earlier, right? Or was it just that good at hiding? In any case it sure seemed to know Doumeki and himself, and it looked almost like the other feline, from its metal collar to wounded eye.

Shaking his head, pulling up his glasses so they rested neatly upon his face, Watanuki gave the cat a weak smile back.

"It's alright." He mumbled, dusting himself off. "Thank you for the welcome… I think."

'Stay away from that cat Watanuki.'

Blinking, Watanuki titled his head, trying to get a better look at the cat boy. Yuuko's words echoed in his mind, and yet he couldn't understand why she would say such a thing. The person before him seemed fine, almost harmless, and lost. In his wounded state, still dirty from his lack of baths that he would allow Doumeki to give him he looked almost pathetic.

Shaking his head from any negative thoughts he might have had Watanuki grabbed his book bag from the ground, lifting it up over his head and swinging it upon his shoulder. Making it comfortable he turned around, offering a small wave to the cat demon, preparing himself to leave.

That was until the car grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around gently, the toothy grin still on its face.

"We're friends Watanuki… right?"

He was taken aback by this question. He was never really asked that by anyone in the first place, but definitely never by a feline. He wasn't sure how he should react, or what to say. Were they friends? He didn't think so, he didn't really ever spend time with the cat, and never thought of him as more than just Doumeki's new little pet. To believe that he was "friends" with Doumeki's cat made him feel a bit awkward.

But instead of saying any of this he decided it was probably a wise decision to just offer a small nod, not wanting to hurt the cats feelings.

"Sure."

The orange haired animals grin widened and he leaned closer to Watanuki, almost touching his nose. Finally he raised his hand, clawed fingers wrapping around the tight, heavy collar on his neck. He made a mock movement of trying to take it off, playing with the metal lock.

"Then will you try this on? I want to give this to you, it's a gift!"

Watanuki wasn't so sure he wanted such a thing. Not only that, but they had previously tried to remove the nasty looking item with no avail. It seemed to be permanently stuck to the creature. Yet, with all this, he didn't want to seem rude or mean to the demon.

Letting out a sigh, brushing the back of his head, Watanuki nodded, feeling a victim to his own guilt.

"If you can remove it I guess…"

Suddenly it popped off. Watanuki watched in amazement as the cat creature removed the lock, twisting it off and swung open the brace. He held it in his grip, swinging it back and forth as if to show it off to Watanuki. Still smiling he reached forward, grasping it in both hands.

Suddenly Watanuki didn't feel so sure of himself. Backing up slowly he raised his arms, trying to force the demon to back off. He opened his mouth, ready to demand the creature away…

And it locked.

Looking down, Watanuki saw the feline take a step back, tilting its head. Reaching up he grabbed a hold of the collar, which now weighed down on his neck like a weight, quickly causing some minor aches in his back. It dug into his throat rather tightly and he had to tell himself to breathe evenly so as not to choke himself.

"What is this?!" He yelled, feeling none too comfortable anymore.

Letting out a small, quite mew, the feline turned on its heels, hopping upon one of the fences beside him. Glancing down at the boy with the glasses he yawned, stretching his limbs.

"Enjoy!"

And then he was gone, leaving Watanuki to stand in the street, dumbfounded.

* * *

Doumeki opened his eyes slowly, releasing a very uncharacteristic yawn. Arms reached out far above his head, limbs stretching, a crack from his back being heard. He relaxed once more, resting his head against his pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

He must have taken a nap at some point.

Rolling over, he glanced at the indention right beside his head where the cat was lying, sleeping peacefully just as he had left it when he nodded off.

Except it wasn't there.

Sitting up, Doumeki looked about, trying to find the small creature. His father still had no idea about the animal, and he didn't want that to change anytime soon. Although his monk of a father was by no means violent, especially while drunk, he would still place the cat back outside, and thus it might run away.

Standing up Doumeki began tearing up the room, pushing over boxes and looking beneath and inside drawers. When that did no good he flung open his door, glancing up and down the hallway, trying to see if maybe it snuck out from his room and was just chilling out.

Around his house he searched, trying not to look too conspicuous for his mother who was currently cooking in the kitchen. He attempted to make his way around the building looking as nonchalant as he possibly could.

Of course, when one is trying to do this, one looks positively conspicuous, and thus his mother kept an eye on him, eyebrow quirked, curious about her stoic sons actions.

A mew. Doumeki stopped in his tracks, eyes wide, looking about slowly, attempting to locate the origin of the sound. It didn't take him long either.

From the couch lie his father, a bottle in one hand, dead asleep. Apparently he had decided to take a nap too. And on his stomach was the orange kitten, quite content on sleeping in the robes, paws absentmindedly playing with the beads that adorned his neck. His father would turn his head every few seconds, unaware of the feline.

As quickly as he could Doumeki darted over, grabbing the kitten into his arms just as his father let out a sneeze, sitting up in the seat. Shoving the kitten into his clothing Doumeki attempted to put his hands in front of him, crossing them, shielding the animal.

"What the…"

"Good morning father… Well… afternoon." Doumeki nodded.

Before another word could be said Doumeki turned, making his way out of the living room and back into his bedroom, mind already thinking of ways to barricade his room.

* * *

Watanuki continued to struggle with the collar as he walked home, fingers digging deep behind it, trying to yank it off. All this seemed to accomplish though was him choking himself. Usually that was someone else's… or something else's job. Finally giving up and deciding he would ask the assistance of Yuuko, his arms fell to his sides, hands tugging along his bag.

"Just my luck, what's up with that cat anyhow?"

He stopped. Although his complaints usually drowned out any type of hearing that he possibly had, he could still hear the sound of a motor. Now this wasn't unusual, except he was in a back alley, and it was nearing midnight. Usually on these back roads no one drove, there was really nothing down there. Stopping, he turned, expecting to see a car going by the opening.

Except it wasn't a car. Something sped by, almost like a floating scooter. After a few seconds he could hear it double back, and there it was, speeding into the alley way, rope in hand of the driver clad in black.

Eyes going wide, Watanuki spun on his heels, dropping his bag and he attempted to reach the ending off the alley. Grabbing the brick wall he threw himself into the opening, tripping halfway. Getting on his knees, almost feeling the scooter screech by him, he scrambled back to his feet, ignoring the throbbing in his knees and hands as they scraped the ground. Pumping his arms, he ran as fast as he could, attempting not to look back, though curiosity kept taking the better of him.

Something wrapped itself around the hook of the collar, tying tightly. He barely had time to notice before he was being yanked back, the metal digging into his throat, throwing him to the ground. Landing on his back, all air escaping his lungs, he gasped, eyes going unfocused as he stared into the sky.

The silhouette of the scooter type machine pulled up above him, the figure upon it tilting its head, staring down at his motionless form. Taking off the black glove which adorned its hand, the figure reached down, grabbing the rope which had made its way around his collar, pulling Watanuki up by his neck.

Together, they melted into the soil, disappearing.

* * *

_**Saeton**: Well that took longer than expected. Oo Ah well. Finally, only three chapters and we are actually getting into the good stuff. Please note that this fanfiction will get a bit more violent and adult, so for those of you who are unsure, turn back now. It's not going to be extreme, but some people don't appreciate it. If you've read any of my past fanfics you know my deal. Alright all, enjoy your weekends!_

_Over and Out._


	4. Beginning

_**Saeton**: Hey wow, I got a few more reviewers this time, fantastic. So how is everyone? At the college again, as I always am when writing these, just working on some papers, per usual. You can see how dilegently I'm working on them. xD Gawd I can't wait until classes are over._

_: Well I hope things are startin' to get good, I'm workin' hard! xDDD I'm glad you're enjoying it hun._

_Little-fox012: Well you should be ashamed, taking so long to review! Just kidding, heh. Or am I?! oo Continuing on, I hope you enjoy this just as much as my old one as well, that's what I'm trying for. Thanks for taking the time to write a review._

_Classified Lemon: Yep, that much metal is upon the greatness that is Saeton. Kidding, kidding. But yeah, cats are evil little critters. I think mine wants my throat. Oo It's only a matter of time._

_SonnyGoten: Doumeki and his silly, stupid self. xD Aw well. Thank you!_

_jellyD: But suspense is a great thing, you should enjoy it!_

_Tuli-Susi: xDD I have never tried to put a collar on my cat, I don't think I'd survive. She HATES anything and everything. I kind of based this cat off my own. And as for Yuuko meeting the cat, perhaps._

_Estrella85: As for Watanuki being trusting, I actually had some issues with it, but since he's such an open minded person, and doesn't ever want to hurt anyone's feelings, being that it be demon, human, spirit, ect. I opted for the more trusting approach. See where that got him._

* * *

Eyes going wide, Watanuki spun on his heels, dropping his bag and he attempted to reach the ending off the alley. Grabbing the brick wall he threw himself into the opening, tripping halfway. Getting on his knees, almost feeling the scooter screech by him, he scrambled back to his feet, ignoring the throbbing in his knees and hands as they scraped the ground. Pumping his arms, he ran as fast as he could, attempting not to look back, though curiosity kept taking the better of him.

Something wrapped itself around the hook of the collar, tying tightly. He barely had time to notice before he was being yanked back, the metal digging into his throat, throwing him to the ground. Landing on his back, all air escaping his lungs, he gasped, eyes going unfocused as he stared into the sky.

The silhouette of the scooter type machine pulled up above him, the figure upon it tilting its head, staring down at his motionless form. Taking off the black glove which adorned its hand, the figure reached down, grabbing the rope which had made its way around his collar, pulling Watanuki up by his neck.

Together, they melted into the soil, disappearing.

* * *

Watanuki let a moan escape his lips as his hand reached up, the cold flesh feeling good against his hot forehead. He opened his mouth once more, not bothering at that moment to open his eyes, knowing that the spells of dizziness would over take him if he did. Instead he opted to lie there for a moment against the chill of the hard ground, breathing heavily, attempting to slow down his heart beat which seemed to have sped up within the last few minutes.

First thing was first, he had to open his eyes and figure out where he was. Not that he really wanted to do this, as that would be him accepting that he had once again gotten his butt caught in something that he probably shouldn't have. This was nothing new, but still something he didn't want to face.

Releasing a sigh he finally opened his eyes, focusing on the ceiling first. Dank, dark, and probably dirty, the three D's that he never appreciated. Releasing a sigh he reached a hand up, noting that it wasn't just the ground below him that was chilly, it was everything in general. He could almost feel a cold draft wafting in from somewhere in his vicinity.

Sitting up, one hand rubbing the back of his head which felt caked in mud, he took a peek around. There wasn't too much to look at though, as the room was covered in the blackness that associated itself with a lack of electricity. Slowly with a groan the highschooler stood up, slamming his head against what appeared to be the room of whatever he was in.

It only then dawned on him that he was not only in a very large, dark, wet room, but he was also caged. As he squinted he could just make out the bars which held him inside a small metal contraption. Reaching foreword he grabbed one of the said bars, grip tightening, arm pulling, a feeble attempt to free himself.

"So you're awake."

Blinking, Watanuki spun around, once again forgetting about the ceiling, head crashing against the ceiling. He hissed, back on his knees, hands rubbing his forehead, wondering why in god's name he kept trying to stand up. Through one eye he stared at the pair of feet which had made their way over to him, standing before the cage.

A woman stood there, though no one that he recognized. He couldn't say she was beautiful, but not too bad looking, just about average. From what he could tell she wore tight, body hugging clothing, all black in color. On her hip was a large belt, a small box attached, almost like a remote. In her hand she held a whip, something Watanuki would have preferred not to see, or even question as to why she had it. Through red hair two black eyes scanned him up and down, teeth chewing upon her bottom lip.

The woman bent down, taking the handle of the whip and sliding it into the cage, hitting Watanuki gently in the chin. She forced his head upward to stare at her in the eyes, one eyebrow quirked up.

"Thought you could run away from me, eh?" She snarled. Any form of attraction as a female Watanuki might have had for her was quickly disappearing. "Well guess what. I found you, little pussycat."

Watanuki jumped back, shoulder blades hitting against the cold metal of the cage bars. He shook his head, staring up at her in confusion.

"I think you have me confused." He said to her, making a point to wave a hand to himself. "I have no idea who you are, can I go now? Maybe I can help find-"

The woman shrieked, slamming her fists against the bars, causing the teenager to jump, hitting his head against the ceiling once more. Piercing eyes glared into the cage, mouth fixated into a snarl. She gripped the bars so tightly her knuckles began to turn a sickening white.

"Thinking to trick me eh pussycat?" She growled. Within seconds though her demeanor seemed to change, as she released her hold, taking a step away from the cage. "You're not fooling anyone. You act like my pussycat, looking like my pussycat, you are my pussycat."

By this point Watanuki was becoming quite angry, his fists balling. Glaring at the woman he crouched in place, letting out a hiss.

Wait… a hiss?

Eyes wide, Watanuki lifted up his hands, placing them both upon his head as he had done moments prior. Fingers played with knots, feeling, prying. Suddenly he came into contact with something of a soft, furry nature, very unlike his normal hair. Carefully he reached fingers around the item, feeling them softly.

Behind him something caught his eye. Turning his head slightly, fingers still groping at his head, he stared at the black long strip which moved back and forth behind him in annoyance. It, like the thing on his head, shared the soft fur.

He couldn't hold it in. Releasing a shriek of both surprise, and confusion, he slammed his back against the cage once more, fingers clawing at the choker which seemed indented into his throat. He yanked and pulled, feet pushing against the floor, further shoving him into the bars.

"Let me go!" He yelled, staring up at the woman. "I'm not your cat, this is a mistake! I'm a human, let me go!"

His captor watched his movements for only a moment more before turning away, whip swinging over her back. She raised a hand, almost as if to say a silent goodbye, and disappeared back into the darkness.

After a few more seconds of struggling Watanuki sat still, staring down between his legs to the dark floor beneath him. Brow furrowed, he began chewing on his bottom lip, mind reeling of options, finding none.

* * *

Mother fuc-

Watanuki cracked his eyes open, wincing, hands coming up to grip the bars that he had found to be quite useful to sit up. Releasing a groan he turned over, about to take a look around before he was thrashed about again, body rolling back to the corner in which he had first fallen asleep in.

Finally catching his balance Watanuki sat upon his knees, watching the scenery change before him. Two people were dragging his cage by a rope, the bottom upon four feels, down a long hall. The darkness that he had begun to find almost normal was now gone, being replaced by dank, but mildly lit, corridors of mud and slate. Before him the men were silently talking, but neither seemed to notice the one within the cage had awoken.

"Hey, hey! Where am I going? Someone?"

His pleas and demands for an answer went ignored as the two continued down the hall. He could just barely make out two large doors before him, maybe a hundred feet or so. They looked old, broken, and easily able to shatter with a quick slam, but still sturdy enough to hold for looks.

As the two men walked through the door Watanuki was bathed in an artificial light, becoming instantly blind. He let out a hiss, hands covering his eyes, cracking them open just enough so they could get used to the sudden rays.

Before he could do any more the cage was being flipped, his fingers not fast enough to grip the metal as he went rolling. He could feel his body slip away from the cold metal, landing on what felt to be hot dirt. The cage above him was lifted once more, disappearing behind more metal bars.

Before him was a large circle, the inside covered in mounds of sand. It was completely empty besides himself, and two large stones which sat in the center, easily twenty five feet tall. The outside perimeter of the circle was caged in with large bars, easily three five times as thick as the ones which held him previously. On the other side was another door, looking just as frail as the one he had just gone through.

Outside the bars demons sat, watching with wide eyes at the creature that had just been tossed within the circle. Mumbles and yells were tossed about as their eyes studied him, staring him up and down, analyzing what, and who, he was.

Standing up, dusting himself off, Watanuki glanced about, not quite sure what to make of the entire scene. He was slightly overwhelmed, confused, and becoming more and more concerned by the minute. With clenched fists he eyed his surrounding, backing up until his back hit the door.

Suddenly his eyes caught the woman, who seemed relaxed against one of the bars, eyes fixated on him, a grin upon her dark features. She remained silent, every so often looking back toward the other door.

Before he could say a word more cries erupted, the door opening. Another cage was being dragged in, although this was slightly larger. Inside stood a man, his demonic features present. Not only scarred and bruised, but his red skin and long, scorpion like tail which moved back and forth, point aimed toward Watanuki, informed him he was not looking forward to what was to come.

Opening the cage, allowing the dark haired scorpion creature to take a step out, the doors were slammed hut. The man, easily three taller, and weighing more than two hundred pounds of pure muscle then Watanuki himself, stared toward him, crimson eyes gleaming.

Legs shaking, Watanuki looked about himself before finally settling on the person before him. He pinned himself against the wood of the door, feet digging into the dirt, mouth opened as f to say something, anything, but not being able to do so.

Suddenly the man let out a screech, fangs bared, charging toward the prisoner.

* * *

_**Saeton**: Kinda short, I know, and Doumeki wasn't involved in this chapter. Don't worry, he'll be there in the next one. Just needed to get this thing rolling._

_Oh my god classes are over in another week thank you whoever is out there looking out for me._

_So yeah, leaving early because I just got a… special piercing, slightly below the belt, and I am just uncomfortable. Read, review, you guys know how to do it, I don't need to remind/ask. I hope you all have a good day!_


End file.
